


Diva

by Metuka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, principios del siglo XX
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Eloise era la estrella del ballet de París y, como tal, no le faltaban admiradores. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para la pálida mujer que cada noche la aguardaba con su coche a la salida del espectáculo.





	1. Admiradores

Como cada noche, Vedrana la esperaba junto a la salida para artistas del teatro. Las demás bailarinas la miraron con la envidia habitual. Eloise, la reina del ballet, ahora no solo atraía la atención de los varones, sino que tenía una joven amiga y benefactora que la recogía con su coche y su conductor al terminar el espectáculo. En esta ocasión, entró en el vehículo con más rapidez de la acostumbrada, cerró la puerta con brusquedad, se acomodó y dejó que Vedrana la descalzara y le masajease los pies con sus manos de hielo, eran el mejor calmante después de una función.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Eloise respiró hondo y asintió. Aunque el chófer siempre había parecido bastante discreto, bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro mínimo. A menudo se preguntaba cómo era capaz de oírla Vedrana cuando se expresaba a un volumen tan reducido, pero desde su primer encuentro le había demostrado que poseía unos sentidos muy agudos.

—Ha venido un admirador rico, un archiduque austriaco o algo así, y me ha pedido matrimonio con el anillo más grande y más feo que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que era un detalle muy bonito, pero que no podía aceptarlo porque me debía a mi trabajo. Más bien me daban ganas de decirle que soy demasiado alta, demasiado vieja y demasiado lesbiana para él.

Vedrana se carcajeó. Era la única persona que conocía su secreto. Ella también había sido una de esas admiradoras que la aguardaban para elogiarla y cruzar un par de frases con la gran estrella. Lo que la hacía diferente era que Eloise jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Negarse a aceptar su oferta de un viaje a casa gratis en automóvil habría resultado imposible. Una vez en el portal, su boca había hablado sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro y había invitado a la mujer de nombre exótico y piel de porcelana a subir. Nunca antes había besado a una chica, temía que la tomasen por enferma o que se extendiera el rumor de que no le gustaban los hombres y su carrera acabase. Al pedirle discreción a Vedrana después de una sesión de afecto con mucho de pasional que cortó por miedo a perder el control por completo, esta se había reído igual que ahora hacía.

De eso habían pasado seis meses. Desde entonces, los encuentros se habían ido aproximando hasta volverse diarios. Con Vedrana había experimentado por primera vez esa sensación de muerte en vida que se procuraba en solitario y había descubierto que en compañía era mil veces mejor. Jamás habían hablado del futuro, Eloise imaginaba que no lo habría. Tenía asumido que un buen día saldría de su camerino y el coche no estaría. Ese día se le partiría el corazón y no volvería a ser feliz, así que se agarraba a los momentos que compartían como oro en paño. Estaba enamorada de Vedrana, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta. Le asustaba verse tan vulnerable, tan loca por una chica que, aunque varios años más joven que ella a juzgar por su apariencia, era un alma antigua, mucho más sabia y serena que ella.

—Hoy estás muy callada —señaló Vedrana de pronto. Habían llegado a casa de su amante y de alguna manera ella no se había enterado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estaba distraída. Lo siento.

Vedrana sacudió la cabeza. Sus rizos oscuros siempre sueltos se sacudieron y le trajeron el aroma inconfundible a ese perfume dulce que usaba y que Eloise nunca antes había olido. Desconocía de qué fragancia se trataría, pero parecía impregnar todo el cuerpo de Vedrana. Incluso las partes íntimas.

—Si estás cansada, podemos dormir.

En esta ocasión fue ella quien sacudió la cabeza.

—Después.


	2. Resbalón

Vedrana nunca hacía ruido cuando dormía. No se escuchaba su respirar, ni su voltearse en ratos de sueño poco profundo, ni mucho menos roncaba o algo peor. Tampoco se movía, sino que permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua, tan quieta y fría que Eloise la había dado por muerta en su primera noche juntas. Ahora la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la piel gélida de mármol blanco y la capacidad innata para la inmovilidad y el silencio formaban parte de la enorme lista de peculiaridades de Vedrana. Una vez le había preguntado si era un ángel, pues no le parecía un ser humano. Su amante, tan risueña, se había reído y le había contestado que más bien un demonio. A Eloise no le importaba siempre que se quedase con ella.

Le buscó el rostro a tientas y la besó en los labios. Desconocía qué hora sería, pero sentía que se había desvelado. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se maravilló por lo bien que conocía aquella vivienda aunque no fuese la suya y fue llenando la bañera de agua. Después de tantos días seguidos de funciones y ensayos se sentía cansada y entumecida. Todavía le quedaban varios años buenos de ser la primera bailarina y estrella indiscutible, pero su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. Le costaba cada día más recuperarse. Quizá sería buena idea procurarse un esposo rico y estúpido que la mantuviera. Después de todo, sus ahorros no iban a durarle toda la vida por más que se hubiese esforzado en guardar hasta el último franco.

Se dio el capricho de emplear todos los jabones y sales que encontró a mano, sabía que contaba con el permiso de Vedrana, que siempre conseguía los productos más lujosos y novedosos. Durante un rato largo su única ocupación fue dejarse llevar. Solo consintió salir de la bañera cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Quitó el tapón, se incorporó para abandonar la pileta y, al poner el pie sobre los azulejos, resbaló de tal manera que se fue de bruces al suelo y su pierna crujió con un sonido que lo llenó todo y al que siguió un alarido de dolor que despertó a Vedrana. Tras el primer grito se sucedieron otros, pero ya no se debían al dolor. Su pierna, su sustento en todos los sentidos, tenía la rodilla doblada en un ángulo imposible y en la zona de la espinilla estaba abultada y deforme. Se la había destrozado de una forma estúpida. No había nada que hacer, no volvería a bailar. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y estalló en un llanto violento mientras maldecía a pleno pulmón.

—Eloise, tranquila —Vedrana la envolvió en sus brazos. Eloise la empujó con fuerza y solo consiguió hacerse daño en las manos, era firme como la roca.

—¡Estoy hecha polvo, mírame! ¡Estoy rota, se acabó mi carrera! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora? Mátame. Vedrana, mátame, por favor.

—No.

La dureza de esa sílaba la hizo mirar a Vedrana. Estaba preocupada, pero decidida. Eloise también.

—Por favor. Por favor, no puedo vivir así. Mi vida sin el ballet no tiene sentido, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Si no quieres matarme, al menos dame las herramientas para que me mate yo. Deja que me corte las venas aquí o llévame a mi casa y yo me encargaré si no quieres meter a la policía aquí, pero no voy a ser una tullida. Prefiero estar muerta.

—No tienes por qué ser una tullida ni por qué morir. Al menos no del todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Esto no tiene remedio, me he reventado la pierna. Si ese “no del todo” es porque puedo ser una bailarina de cuarta haciendo bolos de pueblo en pueblo porque ya no doy para más, no lo quiero.

—No, es por lo de morirte. —Eloise abrió la boca de par en par. Vedrana la peinó con los dedos y la besó en la frente—. Prométeme que no te vas a reír de mí cuando te lo cuente.


	3. Estragos

Nunca habría imaginado que Vedrana tendría tanta fuerza física. Había cargado con ella todos los tramos de escalera hasta su buhardilla como si no pesase nada. Como bailarina, Eloise era una mujer delgada, pero Vedrana compartía estatura y complexión con ella. Por más que le hubiese explicado que, en efecto, no era humana y que poseía cualidades físicas que se salían de lo normal, le maravillaba comprobarlas ahora que su amante no debía disimular.

Vedrana era una vampiresa, uno de esos monstruos de novela de terror para asustar a muchachitas impresionables. Había leído una de esas historias tiempo atrás y ahora que la recordaba, le resultaba cómico lo mucho que tenía en común su Vedrana con la villana del relato: ambas eran lesbianas sedientas de sangre. La diferencia era que Eloise también tenía esa clase de inclinaciones sexuales y no era una virgencita pavisosa.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Todo lo cómoda que puedo estar considerando que tengo la pierna rota. —Antes de que Vedrana fuese a buscar otro cojín más, prosiguió—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me he lesionado más veces, soy una chica dura, aunque no tanto como tú.

Su elogio consiguió que al fin se tranquilizase y borrase la sombra de la duda de su rostro. Después del porrazo en el cuarto de baño, Vedrana le había explicado quién era y le había ofrecido una solución: transformarla. Según contaba, su pierna sanaría al instante y quedaría para siempre convertida en una mujer bella y grácil. Ya no habría escenarios ni aplausos, pero podría danzar durante toda la eternidad y no lo haría sola. Vedrana la amaba, se lo había dicho. La quería tanto como para desear pasar el resto de su vida interminable a su lado. Seguro que sería una mentora excelente además de una pareja incondicional.

Vedrana le preguntó qué quería llevarse además de las joyas y el dinero. Eloise le pidió que mirase en lo alto de su armario, donde había un pequeño paquete envuelto en una sábana vieja. Se trataba de su primer tutú como bailarina de la compañía, su comienzo. Lo demás podía irse al infierno, le bastaba con aquel recordatorio. La Eloise que todos conocían había muerto, ahora tocaba hacerla desaparecer y por eso habían acudido a su raquítica vivienda. Debía quedar destrozada para que los investigadores que se ocupasen de su desaparición creyeran que un misterioso intruso la había asesinado.

—Yo me llevo esto. —Vedrana le mostró un cartel de _Coppélia_ , su debut en un papel protagonista—. Seguro que fue espectacular, ¿me harás la coreografía algún día?

—Cuando quieras, aunque te va a tocar hacer de chico y levantarme. No es problema, ¿no?

Vedrana puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca burlona y sacudió la cabeza. Se aseguró de que ya estaba todo lo que querían conservar y le rogó que no temiera y que chillase como si le fuera la vida en ello en cuanto empezase a destrozar el mobiliario. Fingir era divertido, aunque no tardó en comprender la advertencia de Vedrana. Parecía mentira que pudiese moverse tan deprisa por toda la casa y ponerla patas arriba. Destruía la madera e incluso el metal de la cama como si fuese papel y eso no era todo. Cuando propinó un puñetazo a un tabique y le hizo un agujero, Eloise se quedó sin voz de la impresión.

—Podría lanzar una locomotora —explicó con naturalidad—. Ya está, te voy a subir en mi espalda, voy a romper el sofá también y nos vamos a ir saltando por los tejados. Aquí no puedes estar mientras te transformas, sería un peligro.


	4. Renacer

****Cuando el fuego se extinguió, le pareció mentira poder tomar aire. Vedrana no exageraba, aquel dolor era tan intenso que sobrepasaba con creces los límites de su imaginación. Durante días le había suplicado a voces que acabara con su padecimiento, que la liquidara para no continuar sufriendo aquel tormento. En su lugar, Vedrana la había abrazado y había aguantado que la zarandease, que vociferase y que llorara sin descanso. Ahora que se notaba al borde del llanto, solo que de gratitud, comprobó que no tenía lágrimas.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó y se sorprendió por el sonido de su voz. Era casi idéntica, pero más aterciopelada, con algo de ronroneo seductor que salía sin que lo buscara. Suspiró y se fijó en el techo. A su llegada no era ni la mitad de irregular, le había parecido liso, sin imperfecciones.

—Ya está.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Era tan distinta ahora que la contemplaba con sus ojos inmortales. Jamás habría imaginado que semejante belleza era posible. Como si no se creyera lo que veía, extendió la mano para acariciar la faz de Vedrana. Ya no era fría ni dura, sino que tenía consistencia de piel sana y una temperatura como la suya.

—Es… increíble. Increíble.

Dio un tirón a la sábana y se arrepintió al instante, había calculado mal y la había desgarrado. Solo pretendía ver sus piernas. Como entendiendo lo que intentaba, Vedrana retiró la tela ya inservible y desoyó sus disculpas. Sus miembros nunca habían estado mejor, continuaban siendo delgados aunque musculosos, pero estaba definidos de una manera distinta. Ahora ella también era una estatua esculpida por el mejor cincel.

—Eres preciosa, Eloise, ahora más todavía. Todo el mundo te busca, pero estás aquí.

—Y no pienso irme a ningún lado.

—Gracias. —Vedrana le estudiaba el rostro con tal detenimiento que la alertó—. Oh, no, no te asustes. Es solo que… ¿No te notas… distinta?

—Me noto nueva en todo, ¿a qué te refieres? Ya me dijiste que tendría los ojos rojos, ¿o es que algo ha salido mal y no estoy como debería?

—Estás perfecta —se apresuró a responder—. No es eso, es… ¿No te notas como si estuvieras en el escenario, como si fueras la estrella absoluta y todo el mundo quisiera estar a tu lado y hacer lo que fuera por ti? Es una tontería, pero así es como te veo. No es solo lo que siento por ti, es algo más, algo que antes no estaba.

—Pero eso es el amor. Yo también quiero que seas feliz y me gustaría buscar formas de que cada día lo fueras un poco más.

—Hay más. Creo que eres especial. —Eloise frunció el ceño—. ¿Recuerdas eso que te conté de que puedo apagar las luces y hacer que los aparatos eléctricos funcionen y respondan a mis órdenes? Esa es mi especialidad, me partió un rayo mientras me transformaban. Tú eras la reina del ballet, quizá ahora seas la reina sin más.

Le parecía que Vedrana exageraba, no se lo dijo por no herir sus sentimientos. La comprendía, ambas estaban eufóricas después del mal trago. Ya no era humana, ahora era de otra especie y libre para vagar por el mundo con su compañera hasta el fin de los días. Dos mujeres haciéndose pasar por amigas no llamarían la atención, solo deberían continuar cuidándose de demostrar afecto en público y dudaba que fuera a ser un problema, pues seguro que Vedrana estaba tan acostumbrada o más que ella a disimular. La abrazó con fuerza, le susurró que la quería y se incorporó de pronto. Se le había ocurrido algo.

—¿Tienes una gramola?

—¿Quieres bailar? —Asintió con vehemencia—. Entonces mejor salimos.

Desconocía por qué Vedrana prefería que danzase en el exterior, pero la acompañó y comprobó que incluso un mueble voluminoso y pesado como su gramófono era fácil de transportar. Su fuerza era tal que, de hecho, el problema radicaba en no pasarse. Vedrana tuvo que ayudarla para que no lo destrozara en ninguna fase del traslado. Una vez fuera, miró a su alrededor. Las impresiones dentro de la casa de campo no eran un espejismo, percibía las visiones y sonidos de una manera tan nítida que parecía imposible. Malinterpretando su gesto atribulado, Vedrana le acarició la espalda como para apaciguarla.

—No hay nadie en muchos kilómetros, puedes dejarte llevar.

Poseer un oído tan fino tenía sus desventajas. La música de un disco no le hacía sombra a la que producían los instrumentos en directo, pero ahora las diferencias eran tan abismales que hasta resultaba desagradable. Vedrana incluso se ofreció a quitarlo al notar su disgusto. Eloise le pidió que lo reprodujera desde el principio y que se sentase. Pondría todo su empeño en que aquella fuera la mejor actuación que había hecho jamás. Su plan, sin embargo, no tardó en encontrarse con un obstáculo insalvable: ella misma. Era ágil y graciosa como nunca antes, pero no controlaba sus capacidades físicas. Lo que debía haber sido un saltito terminó alzándola varios metros del suelo y causando un socavón en el terreno, pues no supo aterrizar con delicadeza.

—Madre mía. ¿Siempre va a ser así? Me siento como un elefante.

—Aprenderás, es cuestión de paciencia y de constancia.

—Los dos me sobran y también el tiempo. ¿Me ayudas a guardar este chisme? Me da miedo cargármelo por accidente.


End file.
